


Let me sleep, shrimp

by Sherr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Tsukishima, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not late in my country sh, M/M, My babies being gay basically, Please Kill Me, chat fic, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Its his birthday and his boyfriend wants to make sure he's the first in congratulating him.Oh, is also one in the morning.





	Let me sleep, shrimp

He only wanted to sleep.

But instead, he gets an annoying boyfriend texting him in fucking 1 am. He's going to strangle him.

**_» Happy birthday, Kei! What do you want to celebrate?!_ **

**_I want to sleep, thank you «_ **

**_» Awh, c'mon! That's not funny._ **

**_Shō, I swear to fucking God. «_ **

**_» It's your birthday! You should be happy or smt._ **

**_You wake me up. At 1 am. And you expect me to be happy. «_ **

**_Remind me why are you my boyfriend. «_ **

**_» Because you love me, obviously!_ **

**_I'm doubting that now. «_ **

**_» Perhaps, I wasn't able to sleep so I was like "hey! I want to be the first person to say happy birthday to my boyfriend!" so here we are._ **

**_Tadashi told me at 12 am. «_ **

**_» Dammit._ **

**_» Well, I tried!_ **

**_Are you letting me sleep now? «_ **

**_» Nope._ **

**_I fucking hate you, Shōyo. «_ **

**_» Love you too!_ **

**_Why are you so damn stubborn. «_ **

**_» You knew that before we started dating._ **

**_I regret so many things in my life. «_ **

**_» And! You were the one who asked me out!_ **

**_As I was saying, I regret so many things in my life. «_ **

**_» Jfc Kei._ **

**_» Why are you always so mean?_ **

**_You knew that before we started dating. «_ **

**_» Yeah, I know! But I thought that you maybe will start to be nicer to me..._ **

**_» But instead, you are meaner than before._ **

**_» Even Kageyama says that we are on some sort of toxic relationship..._ **

**_... «_ **

**_Shō. You do know that every mean thing I say to you is a joke, right? «_ **

**_And that I love you, right? «_ **

**_» I do, but... I dunno. It hurts sometimes._ **

**_Y'know. I'm always like this in public because I don't want people to start thinking that I'm softening only by being in a relationship. «_ **

**_That includes texts, because I know you show them to Yachi. «_ **

**_And I want to keep that facade so people don't even think about hurting you, knowing that I'll be after them if they dare to do you something. «_ **

**_I... I want to protect you. And that. «_ **

**_Great, see what you made me say? Let me sleep, for fuck's sake. «_ **

**_»..._ **

**_» I love you._ **

**_... «_ **

**_I love you too, Shōyo. «_ **

**_And I hope you don't show this conversation to Yachi. «_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I almost missed the birthday of my baby.  
> I'm a bad mother.
> 
> Don't blame me for this, blame my lack of sleep.


End file.
